Lost in Alagaesia
by Sephirothsdx
Summary: Sephiroth awakens in a different world. Will he be able to get back to his? Or will he be stuck forever?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Lost and Found.

A lone figure walked across the barren desert. His long, black coat and silver hair flapping in the strong breeze. In one hand, he held a long Masamune sword. The other, clutching at his stomach. A slow trickle of blood seeped through his fingers. Sephiroth thought of the person who did this to him. Cloud Strife, a low ranked SOLDIER, had attacked him and thrown him into the Lifestream just after he had been reunited with Jenova. His mother, and the calamity that came from the sky. Sephiroth's body burned with anger as he thought of it over and over again. He had held her and in that brief moment he felt as if all the answers he had searched for were right there. But now Sephiroth had to find out where he was. He had slipped in and out of consciousness while he was falling through the Lifestream and when he awoke he was in the desert. There was a mountain range just south of where Sephiroth was, so he headed in that direction. He had been walking for what seemed like hours and the mountains didn't seem to be getting closer. His legs were growing tired and his piercing blue eyes, the eyes of a person infused with Mako, had started to glaze over. Finally, a small village appeared on the edge of the mountains. The sound of a river flowing could also be heard. Sephiroth headed towards the village, but when he got close by, his vision suddenly went blurry and the ground rushed up to meet him.

Sephiroth awoke in a small, dimly lit room. The embers of a fire burned in a corner of the room giving off a faint orange glow. Sephiroth got up and sat on the edge of the bad. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the faint light in the room. He unclasped his cloak and looked at his stomach. Expecting to see a bandage or even a scar, there was nothing. He ran a hand over what used to be a gaping wound but was surprised to find that it was a smooth as it was before the attack. He stood up and stretched out his arms. There was no pain or difficulty doing so.  
"What kind of magic is this?" Sephiroth said to himself as he sat back down on the bed. Noticing a small table beside the bad, there was a plate of fruits, nuts and even some meat on it. Sephiroth picked up a berry. It was a vibrant red in colour and about the size of a pebble. He looked at it closely, the skin was covered in small bumps. Suddenly realizing how hungry he was, he ate the berry. A rich flavour filled his mouth. It was extremely juicy and its taste was sweet, it had more than likely been picked that day. Sephiroth ate a few more of the red berries. He then looked at the meat that was on the plate. It looked as though it had been cooked to perfection. Sephiroth looked around, noticing no knives or forks, he picked up the meat and tore off a piece. It tasted exactly like it looked. Before he knew it, Sephiroth had cleaned the plate. He stood up and examined the room. A closet was on one side of the room, his sword propped up against it. Sephiroth walked over and picked up his weapon. It was very long, if Sephiroth placed its tip in the ground, it would be as long as he was tall. But for its size it was extremely easy for him to use. He had no trouble wielding such a long sword. Sephiroth examined the sword for any sign of damage, but there was none.  
"Finally, you're awake." A voice said.  
Sephiroth turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway.  
"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked. "Where am I?"  
"I am Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad. You are in Farthen Dur, home of the Dwarves and the Varden." Nasuada said. "One of our scouts found you unconscious and brought you here."  
"How long have I been here?"  
"Almost a week now. "  
Sephiroth rubbed his head, the realization that he had been asleep for a week hit him hard. "You said Farthen Dur. I've never heard of that place. Where am I?"  
Nasuada looked at Sephiroth. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean what is this place?"  
There was a knock at the door. A guard walked in.  
"My lady." He said with a bow. "I don't think it's wise to be talking her perhaps you should take this to your private quarters?"  
"Very well." Nasuada said to the guard before turning back to Sephiroth. "Follow me."  
Nasuada got up and walked over to the door. Sephiroth looked at her, picked up his sword then followed her out of the room.

Nasuada walked along several corridors, Sephiroth followed behind with the guard following as well. All the corridors they walked down looked the same. Every few metres, there was a torch, or a doorway that lead down another corridor. Soon there shone a bright light from the end of the corridor. The corridor opened and Sephiroth stood before a giant, iron gate.  
"Welcome to Tronjheim." Nasuada said.  
The guard walked up to the gates and knocked twice.  
Two dwarves appeared and shouted "Who goes there?"  
"Lady Nasuada of the Varden and a guest." The guard replied.  
The sound of a large lock opening and the grinding noise of iron on stone was heard as the gate slid back.  
Nasuada, Sephiroth and the guard walked through the gate. The sound of iron on stone was heard as the gate slid shut again. Sephiroth barely walked two steps before he was surrounded by Dwarves. Women, children, even men had gathered around him.  
"What's happening?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Can't you tell?" Nasuada said. "They're here to see the new person. I mean you look different from everyone else."  
Sephiroth realized that he was dressed differently to everyone else. His long silver hair, black cloak that buckled around his stomach, black pants, boots and gloves, as well as the silver shoulder armour, was very different to everyone else. Nasuada wore a rich purple full-length robe, adorned with gold jewelry. His dark hair was very tidy and rolled up into a bun that was placed at the back of her head. The guard wore a white shirt over the top of a chain mail shirt that stopped at his waist, leather gloves and boots, a steel helm and on his waist, a sword.  
"How much further do we have to go?" Sephiroth said.  
"Not far now. It's just on the other side of town." Nasuada said as she made her way through the crowd.  
Sephiroth took a step after Nasuada but stopped when he felt something tugging at his cloak. He looked down to see a small Dwarf child looking at him with small eyes filled with curiosity. He leaned down gently pushed the child aside and walked after Nasuada.

They made their way across Tronjheim to another gate. This one was open, like it was expecting them. The area past the gate opened up into a large cave. Numerous sets of staircases were along the cave walls.  
"This is as far as I go my lady." The guard said with a bow.  
"Thank you." Nasuada said.  
The guard turned around and walked back through the gate.  
"Now, let's continue on." Nasuada turned to Sephiroth and pointed to a set of stairs. "My room is just up those stairs. We can talk there."  
They walked over to the set of stairs Nasuada pointed out and began the steady ascent. Soon the stairs stopped and they entered another cave. There was a door at the opposite end with two guards standing in front of it. Nasuada and Sephiroth approached the guards, when they got close the guard on the right knocked twice on the door. It eased open as if someone had gently pushed it. They entered the room and the door closed behind them with a faint click. They were in a large room filled with expensive jewelry, silk and another items that looked old. Several books were sitting on top of a bookcase in one corner of the room. In the other was a bed large enough for several people. There was a door to Sephiroth's right but it was shut. In the middle of the room was a desk. Three chairs, one on one side and two on the other, were at the desk.  
Nasuada sat in one of the chairs. "Please, sit down."  
Sephiroth sat in the chair facing Nasuada, his sword still in his hand, lay across his legs.  
"Before you ask me what you want to say, I will start by telling you what you want to know."  
Nasuada explained to Sephiroth about the Varden and their war against the Empire, about Galbatorix and his rise to power, about the Elves and their forests, the Dwarves and their mountain home, the humans and their homes. And finally about the Dragons and their Riders.  
Sephiroth looked at Nasuada for a long time, taking in all she was telling him. It didn't make any sense to him. Why was he here? How did he get here? How was he going to get back to Midgar?  
"Do you have any questions?" Nasuada asked.  
"You say this is a place called Alagaesia. I came from Midgar, a place vastly different to here. "  
Sephiroth then told Nasuada about Midgar, Mako and its effects on both everyday life and people, the Lifestream, SOLDIER, his mother, Jenova and how he found out that he wasn't like everyone else, but someone far more special, and about Cloud Strife, the one who had attacked him during his brief reunion and thrown him into the Lifestream and to Alagaesia.  
"So, what you're saying is, that you're from Midgar, a place that is completely different to ours. That you're a Mako infused SOLDIER, and someone attacked you and threw you into the Lifestream and now you're here." Nasuada said  
"And you're telling me that someone has taken control of your control and is waging war against anyone who stands against. While on the back of a dragon." Sephiroth said.  
"Looks like we need your help to defeat Galbatorix. And you need our help to get you back to Midgar."  
Sephiroth looked at Nasuada. "Seems that way."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter." Nasuada called out.  
A young boy, no older then twelve, entered the room. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.  
"My lady." The boy said, "He's here."  
"Tell him to come to my room immediately, I must know everything."  
"As you wish, my lady." The boy left the room.

A few minutes went past, until there was another knock at the door.  
"Enter." Nasuada said.  
The young boy from before came in. Another person walked in as well. This person looked normal but some of his features were different. His face was slightly pointed and the tips of his ears were pointed too. He wore a soft white shirt over the top of some very-well crafted chain mail. He had a certain grace about him that made Sephiroth feel like this person was important. He also had a bright green sword that shimmered in the light.  
"Please, sit down." Nasuada said as she pointed to the empty chair. She then turned to the young boy. "You've done well, you may leave."  
The boy bowed and then left. The door shut behind him.  
Nasuada looked at the new person. "Now you must have a lot to tell me, but first. Eragon meet Sephiroth. Sephiroth, this is Eragon, one of the last Dragon Riders."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Questions.

Sephiroth looked at Eragon. "A Dragon Rider? What is that?"  
Eragon turned and looked at Sephiroth. "We Dragon Riders are people who are loved by many, but we are also loathed by many for what Galbatorix has done to the Dragon Rider legacy. Galbatorix is not a Dragon Rider, he is a tyrant and a betrayer."  
Eragon then took off the glove on his right hand. He held it up and showed it to Sephiroth.  
"This is the Gedwëy Ignasia, or 'shining palm' as it is known to those who do not understand the ancient language. This means that we have touched a Dragon hatchling and bonded with it to become a Dragon Rider. It also allows the use of magic, and it is much more controlled then those who are not Dragon Riders. We are also people of immense power. We can turn the tides of a battle, wipe out entire armies with a simple spell, inspire others and also strike fear in the hearts of many."  
Sephiroth looked at Eragon. 'This Dragon Rider or whatever he calls himself, how could he possibly think that he is superior to me?' He thought.  
"Lady Nasuada." Eragon said as he put his glove back on his hand, "I believe you want to know what I was doing with the Elves in Du Weldervarden."  
"Yes, I was just about to ask you what happened. Please explain to me." Nasuada said.  
Eragon explained his journey to Du Weldervarden, the training he did with the Elves, his audience with the Elven Queen, Islanzadí, and finally the ritual he took place in that healed his back and gave him the strength and agility of an Elf. Nasuada looked at Eragon for what seemed like hours, then finally she spoke. "So it seems you have learned a lot from the Elves, you even look like one now too. But are you ready to fight for us against the Empire?"  
"I believe I'm ready. But may I have a few days to rest and gather some supplies?" Eragon said.  
"You may." Nasuada said, "Now I want both of you to make yourselves at home here. Whatever you need all you have to do is ask. You are our guests here. Eragon would you like your own room or will you share with Saphira?"  
"I'll share with Saphira." Eragon said.  
"Sephiroth, do you know the way back to your room? Or shall I call a guard to take you back?"  
"I'll be able to find my way back." Sephiroth said, "But I would like to look around Tronjheim first."  
"Very well." Nasuada said, "Both of you are free to go."  
Sephiroth got out of his chair, picked up his sword and walked across the room to the door. He could feel both Eragon and Nasuada's eyes on him as he did so. The door opened as he approached and shut when he passed outside. Anger had begun to burn inside Sephiroth.  
'How could that..boy. Think he is better than me? I am Sephiroth, First Class SOLDIER, an Ancient. No one is better than me.'  
What Eragon had said to Nasuada swam through Sephiroth's mind. Dragon Riders, Elves, the approaching war and Galbatorix. But one thing Eragon said made Sephiroth take notice. Magic. Eragon had said that he could use Magic. Was this the same Magic that people could use when they used Materia Sephiroth thought to himself. Sephiroth realized that he hadn't used Materia since he arrived in this strange world. Noticing a wooden torch on the wall nearby, he focused on it and called upon the Fire Materia that was bound to him. A small burst of flame shot from Sephiroth's hand and incinerated the torch on the wall. A small smile crept across Sephiroth's face. Maybe this Eragon had found Materia and has learnt how to use it. That could explain how he could use Magic. But then again, Sephiroth hadn't seen Eragon use Magic yet, so he could be lying.

Before Sephiroth knew it he was back at his room, the fire in the corner shining brightly. He had arrived at his room to see the bed made neatly, a plate of mixed nuts, berries and meat, as well as the crackling fire waiting for him. When the plate was clean and the fire had burnt down to a glow, Sephiroth placed his sword against the closet and lay down on the bed. As he stared at the ceiling, Sephiroth began to think about Midgar. He wondered if, when he was able to leave this strange world, his mother would be waiting for him. He wondered about Cloud and what he would do to him when he got back. A small smile crossed his place at the thought of his revenge. Finally, he wondered about the Black Materia. Jenova had briefly told him about it before he came to Alagaesia. All about its power, the power to destroy. Perhaps that's why Sephiroth is here. Maybe the Black Materia is in this strange world and Sephiroth unknowingly came after it. Or maybe Jenova sent him here to find it. If the Black Materia was here could that be the key to returning to Midgar? Sephiroth wondered about that until he drifted off to sleep.

Sephiroth awoke several hours later to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Who is it?" He called out.  
"A messenger." Came the reply the voice sounded familiar. "Lady Nasuada requests that you head over to the training grounds."  
"And if I don't?"  
"You wouldn't want to miss out on this. I'm sure you'd enjoy it." The messenger said, a small hint of laughter in his voice as he said that.  
Sephiroth let out a sigh as he stood up and walked over to where he left his sword. He picked it up and headed to the door. He opened it to see the same boy from yesterday standing there.  
"Come on." The boy said. "I'll take you there."  
The boy headed off in the same direction as yesterday, the direction that Sephiroth and Nasuada went to get to her room. But when they got to the gate of Tronjheim, the boy turned left and walked up a set of stairs. Sephiroth followed close by. When they got to the top of the stairs, Sephiroth was surprised to see a large, open area. People of all ages were training here. On one side of the field, were people fighting against each other with wooden swords. On the other, people were shooting at targets with a bow and arrow. In the middle, was a field. And standing in the field was Eragon.  
"He wants to have a sparring fight with you." The boy said, pointing at Eragon.  
Sephiroth smiled. "Does he now?"  
Sephiroth walked over to Eragon. "So you wish to have a fight with me?"  
"No, not fight. Just a sparring match." Eragon said. "Give me your sword."  
Sephiroth hesitated for a second, giving Eragon a questioning look. "Why?"  
"I'll cast a protective spell on it. So we won't get any injuries." Eragon said as he ran his forefinger and thumb along the edge of his own sword. The bright green blade of his sword briefly shone a bright blue and then went back to its original colour. "See. I just cast the spell on my own sword." Eragon swung the blade at his arm. But instead of slicing his arm off, it passed straight through. "Now I'll do yours, if you'll let me."  
Sephiroth looked at Masamume, then held it out to Eragon. As Eragon ran his fingers along the edge, the blade shone blue, just like what happened with Eragon's sword. When the colour faded and Sephiroth's sword went back to normal, Eragon walked back to the other side of the field.  
"Now, let's begin." Eragon said.  
Eragon ran at Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned around just in time to block the attack.  
"Impressive." Eragon said as he pushed against Sephiroth. "I might have to take you seriously."  
Sephiroth pushed Eragon away and placed the tip of his sword on the ground. "Come and try." He said.  
Eragon ran at Sephiroth again, but this time Sephiroth was ready. He countered Eragon's attack, and then attacked. Eragon raised his sword and blocked, the sound of metal on metal ringing out across the field. Sephiroth took a step back and then attacked again. Eragon parried the attack, and then brought his sword down over his head. Sephiroth blocked the attack, but the power and ferocity behind Eragon's attack made a small crater in the ground where Sephiroth was standing. Sephiroth looked down, then at Eragon and smiled. Eragon smiled back, but the Sephiroth quickly brought his sword down, then attacked with an upward swing. Eragon was caught by surprise, and was knocked away by the attack. Sephiroth jumped after Eragon. Eragon called out "Brisingr!" as a blue of blue fire shot from his hand towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth deflected the attack, but was caught off guard by another ball of blue fire. Eragon landed on the ground and looked up. The cloud from the fire attack had cleared but Sephiroth wasn't there. Eragon looked up further to see Sephiroth coming from above, towards him. Eragon ran his palm along the blade of his sword, which shone bright green and then raised it for an attack. Sephiroth attacked Eragon, but Eragon blocked the attack. Sephiroth seemed the hover in the air after the attack, then jumped away. He ran towards Eragon, preparing another attack.  
"ENOUGH!" someone shouted.  
Eragon blocked Sephiroth's attack, then they both looked at who shouted at them.  
Nasuada was walking across the field towards them. "That's enough." She said. "I just learnt something that I think you both should know."  
Eragon and Sephiroth both turned and looked at Nasuada. "What is it, my lady?" Eragon asked.  
"We just received word that Galbatorix is preparing his army. He will attack within the week. We will need both of you to be ready for him. Eragon, we can end this war once and for all. Sephiroth, you could probably get back home if you defeat Galbatorix."  
Sephiroth looked at Nasuada, a small smile crossed his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Revelations.

Several days had passed since Nasuada told Sephiroth and Eragon about Galbatorix and his army. Sephiroth had fought against Eragon a couple more times since. All except once, someone would intervene. The one time that someone didn't, Sephiroth had successfully disarmed Eragon and, if it wasn't for the shielding ward that was placed on his sword, would have killed Eragon. They hadn't fought against each other since that day. But now, Sephiroth was sitting on the bed in his room think about what events were about to unfold. Nasuada had called him to her room earlier that day and told him all about the plan that she and the leaders of the army had thought of. The plan was that the Varden would set out at first light tomorrow morning towards Uru'baen, Galbatorix's seat of power. Eragon and Saphira were to then lead the army against the bulk of Galbatorix's forces, while Sephiroth and a small group would follow the Ramr River and infiltrate Uru'baen from western side. At this suggestion, Sephiroth laughed. "You want me to do what?"  
"You and a small group of people will infiltrate Uru'baen and kill Galbatorix. Chances are he will not enter the fight until Eragon is tired and will not stand a chance against him, making him easier to defeat. So if you can get inside Uru'baen and kill Galbatorix, if I'm right you will be able to return to your home." Nasuada said.  
"Well, if that's the case, I'll go alone." Sephiroth said.  
"No." Nasuada said fiercely. "You'll need help getting into Uru'baen."  
"No, you're wrong." Sephiroth said quietly. Nasuada looked a little shocked. "I don't need help getting in. I'll be fine by myself. Even if you do send those people with me, I'll kill them myself."  
Nasuada opened her mouth, as if to say something, but she closed it and shook her head. "Very well. You will infiltrate Uru'baen alone. Now, that is all, you can return to your room and rest up."  
With that said, Sephiroth stood up and walked from the room.

Sephiroth sat on the bed, his sword in hand. Eragon had asked him during one of their fights why he used his left hand. Sephiroth simply replied, "because I can." But in reality, Sephiroth always used his sword in his left hand. It was the way he trained himself. He raised the sword, so that the tip of it was almost touching the cabinet on the opposite side of the room, but was about an inch away still. Then, Sephiroth quickly flicked his wrist, so that his sword moved, but stopped it just as the tip touched the side of the cabinet. A faint line appeared on the cabinet, in line with the tip of the sword and running across the front. Sephiroth lowered his sword and walked over to the door. The line on the cabinet growing darker as he did so. When Sephiroth got to the door, he opened it up, walked outside and gently shut the door. The sound of wood sliding against wood was heard, followed by a sudden crash. Sephiroth walked away, spinning his sword as he did so the blade was behind him, a smile on his face.

The sound of metal clanging could be heard as Sephiroth walked towards the gates of Tronjheim. The Varden had prepared their army and they were all awaiting the order to march for Uru'baen. Sephiroth walked between one of the rows of men towards the gate where Nasuada was standing. He passed many human men, dwarves and elves. All dressed in shiny mail armour, all staring directly ahead. When he got to the small battalion of elves, Sephiroth stopped. He looked to his right and noticed that one of the elves looked like he was having difficulty breathing. The elf looked across at Sephiroth and a look of shock crossed his face. Sephiroth smiled at the elf, then continued walking. At the thought of the memory, the smile on Sephiroth's face grew bigger. Yesterday, the elves that were sent to assist the Varden in the fight arrived from Du Waldervarden. Sephiroth and Eragon were having a practice fight against one another when the elf came to the training grounds. He laughed at Sephiroth, saying that he was not a true warrior and that he should test his skills against someone better. Someone like him. Sephiroth looked at Eragon, who stopped his attack, stepped back and then said "Go on. Fight him."  
The elf then walked up to Sephiroth, looked him up and down, but when his eyes fell on Masamune, they grew wide. "You really use a sword that big?" He said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised you have been able to hit Eragon."  
He walked over to the other side of the field and drew his sword. "Get ready." He said.  
He charged at Sephiroth, who stayed still.  
"Are you that scared of me that you're unable to move?" The elf said as he readied an attack.  
Sephiroth smiled and in one fluid move, he side-stepped the elf's attack, flipped his sword around so the blade was behind him and slammed the elf in the chest with the hilt of his sword. The elf seemed to float in mid-air for a few seconds before flipping over and landing heavily on his back. Sephiroth walked over to him and looked down at him. "Next time, I won't be so easy on you."  
The elf groaned and struggled to get to his feet. "I'm not finished yet." He said.  
Sephiroth spun around and attacked. But the blow was blocked by Eragon. "Enough." He said. "He's been defeated."  
Eragon lowered his sword and turned to the elf. "Go and see a Healer about that." He said.  
The elf opened his mouth to say something, but Eragon looked at him and said "Now."  
Again the elf opened his mouth to say something, but closed it then walked off the field.  
Sephiroth looked at Eragon, who had turned to face Sephiroth. "That will do for today. We should rest and conserve our strength for the upcoming battle."  
Sephiroth nodded at Eragon and he also walked off the field.

"Warriors of the Varden, our time has come." Nasauda said, her voice carrying over the numerous metal helms of the Varden. "Today, we strike against Galbatorix. The one responsible for the chaos that has befallen Alagaesia. For years we have lived in fear that he would attack us, and now that the day has come we march for Uru'baen, his stronghold and we will show him the Varden will not lay down and become slaves. We will fight against him, our hearts and our souls will unite and free these lands from his reign. Believe in yourself, believe in others and we will be victorious. March into battle with your heads and swords high. Show him we do not fear him anymore. Show him the Varden is stronger than he is. Show him what it means to be a true warrior. WE WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"  
"FOR THE VARDEN!" came the reply from the crowd.  
"We march." Nasuada said.

Sephiroth was walking beside Nasuada, Eragon riding Saphira on the other, when a large, dark castle appeared on the distance.  
"Dras Leona." Nasuada said.  
'Home of the Traitor-King.' Saphira growled.  
Sephiroth still wasn't used to Saphira talking to him inside his head. But he agreed to let her as part of his terms of infiltrating Uru'baen alone. He was to let her know what was going on inside Dras Leona and if there were any soldiers still inside. He had learnt how to shield his mind from potential attackers and how to communicate to others using his mind. As much as he didn't want to, Eragon and Saphira agreed to teach him, but were surprised when he mastered so quickly.  
"Over there is the Ramr River." Nasuada said pointed to the west. "Soon, you will head over there and follow it to Uru'baen."  
Sephiroth looked where Nasuada was pointing and could just make out the river.  
They marched on for another hour, Dras Leona growing bigger and bigger with each step.  
"Wait here." Nasauda said.  
"Is something wrong?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Look." Eragon said, pointing to the castle.  
A glow appeared and slowly grew bigger and bigger.  
"His army approaches." Nasuada said. "Sephiroth, this is where you head for the river."  
Sephiroth nodded and headed off in the direction of the river. The sound of running water growing louder. He got to the river and started heading in the direction of Dras Leona. But something made him stop and look back to where the Varden were. A loud battle cry filled the air.

The travel up the river was quick, although he had to stop a few times and kill a few soldiers that were camped along the river, and Sephiroth soon got to the castle wall. The wall was high and it looked like there was no way over it. A quick glance along the wall and Sephiroth noticed a steel gate just to his left. He walked over to it and looked around the corner. There were no guards, well none that he could see. Sephiroth stepped back and sliced the gate down the middle. It clanged loudly on the ground as it fell. Expecting a few guards to run at the sound, Sephiroth gripped his sword, ready to attack, but no one came. He stepped over the gate and inside the castle. Looking around the place was empty. It seemed like everyone was out on the battlefield, or hiding. Noticing a large tower to his right, Sephiroth headed towards it. Something about it drew him to it, maybe because it was the largest tower in the castle or because it had a presence to it, something evil. He walked over to the door and opened it. He jumped back expecting an attack, but none came.  
'It's empty here.' Sephiroth said in his mind to Saphira. 'All the soldiers must be fighting. But it doesn't feel right.'  
'Very well.' Saphira replied. There was a brief silence before she spoke again. 'Nasauda said to keep going but be careful.'  
'Noted.' Sephiroth said as he walked up the winding stairs that lead up the tower.

The stairs seemed to go on forever, but finally a door appeared. Sephiroth opened it and stepped inside. The door closed behind him.  
"So you're the mysterious person that is aiding the Varden." A voice said from the darkness.  
"What's it to you?" Sephiroth said.  
Two figures stepped out from the darkness, the older one waving his hand, causing the room to light up. The one on the left, the younger one, was wearing a suit of armour that was blood red. The sword in his hand had a red blade and a blue gem encrusted into the hilt. It seems to shine brightly at the thought of battle. The one on the right, the older one, was wearing a black suit of armour. His sword was black, it also had a gem encrusted into the hilt, which was black also.  
"Master." The young one said. "Can I attack him first?"  
"Of course, Murtagh. Do not fail me like you failed at the Burning Plains." The Master said.  
"Yes, Master." Murtagh said as he walked towards Sephiroth.  
"So you must be Galbatorix." Sephiroth said, pointing to the older one.  
"I am." Galbatorix said. "But you won't live long enough to fight me and see."  
"Come and try." Sephiroth said.  
Murtagh walked towards Sephiroth the sword in his hand looked as if it was glowing brighter with each step. Sephiroth smiled and brought his sword up and then swung it down, showing that he was ready. Murtagh ran at Sephiroth and attacked. He swung his sword, aiming for Sephiroth's midsection. Sephiroth blocked the attack, but Murtagh spun around and attacked his right side. Sephiroth blocked the attack again, but Murtagh attacked again, this time bringing his sword down in an overhead slash. Once again, Sephiroth blocked the attack. They pushed against each other, metal grinding on metal as their swords scraped against the other. Murtagh's foot slipped and he stumbled. Sephiroth saw the opening, pushed Murtagh back, and then attacked. He swung his sword down. Murtagh just barely brought his sword up in time to deflect the attack, but Sephiroth attacked again. This time he swung at Murtagh's left side. Again Murtagh only just blocked the attack. Sephiroth attacked again and again, each time Murtagh was just able to block the attack. Sephiroth swung his sword up, the tip of the blade slicing through the floor, and hit Murtagh. The power behind the attack caused Murtagh to go flying into the wall behind him. Murtagh groaned and struggled to get to his feet. He was breathing heavily. The attacks from Sephiroth had taken a lot out of him. He breathed in deeply, and then charged. Sephiroth raised his sword, and then attacked with a horizontal slice. Murtagh ducked under the attack, and then attacked by bringing his sword up. Sephiroth jumped over Murtagh, smiling as he did. Sephiroth landed and looked up at Murtagh, in time to see him raise his hand. A bright red light shot out at him. Sephiroth blocked the attack but the smoke from the attack clouded his vision. He swung his sword in front of him. His sword glowed blue for a brief moment, causing a blue line to shoot out. Murtagh saw this and blocked the attack. Sephiroth swung his sword again, causing another blue line to shoot out. Murtagh blocked the attack again. But what wasn't blocked crashed into the wall behind him, causing it to fall down. Murtagh looked at the wall, then looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth smiled, then charged at Murtagh. Murtagh raised his hand again and shot another red bolt at Sephiroth, but this time he deflected it, sending it at the wall next to him. The wall exploded sending rubble and dust all over the room.  
"Murtagh you fool. Are you trying to kill all of us?" Galbatorix yelled.  
"Sorry Master, I got carried away." Murtagh said.  
The dust cleared and Murtagh looked around the room.  
"Where did he go?" Murtagh asked.  
Sephiroth was gone.

Sephiroth awoke to find himself floating through the Lifestream. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't open. He continued to drift down the Lifestream. He opened his eyes again to find himself encased in a block of ice.  
'How? What happened to me?' He thought.  
The last thing he remembered was the wall next to him exploding after Murtagh attacked him. Now he was surrounded by ice and unable to move. Sephiroth fell back into unconsciousness. The sound of boots crunching over snow caused Sephiroth to wake up, but he kept his eyes shut.  
"Sephiroth." Said a voice that Sephiroth knew and loathed. "I've brought the Black Materia."  
If Sephiroth could smile, he would. Everything had gone exactly as planned.


End file.
